Antisociale ? Moi ? Naaaan
by RedMo3n
Summary: Salut… je suppose que c'est le moment où je me présente… Katerina Turner, 16 ans, élève de Poudlard, Serpentard. Voilà. Fin. Un brin de traditionnel, un soupçon d'originalité, et une bonne louche de participation des lecteurs. Tourné dans le sens horaire des aiguilles d'une montre, dite pouf, et voilà, vous obtenez cette fanfiction à la forme un peu étrange !
1. Petite présentation

Bonjour aux curieux qui ont cliqués, je vous laisse en tête à tête avec elle, on se retrouve en bas ! (lisez, c'est important pour la suite)

* * *

Salut… je suppose que c'est le moment où je me présente… Katerina Turner, 16 ans, élève de Poudlard, Serpentard. Voilà. Fin.

… fin

… … fiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn.

Je crois qu'ils ont pas compris… c'est le moment où vous passez votre chemin là …! Y'a rien à voir, rien d'intéressant, circulez.

Ca devient gênant là. Ils sont un peu débiles quand même… pourquoi vous restez planté là ?!

… une histoire… LA MIENNE ?! C'est quoi un interrogatoire ? Une interview ? Je vous jure que si vous bossez pour Skeeter, et que je vous attrape, vous allez pleurer !

Ah. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Je sais pas si je trouve ça rassurant ou encore plus flippant.

… bon ok, je marche, de toute façon je risque quoi à parler à une bande de moldus ? Si vous répétez ça, personne ne vous croira, coucou l'hôpital psychiatrique !

… … venez pas vous plaindre si vous vous endormez, vous avez été prévenus !

* * *

Elle a un sale caractère hein ?

Ceci n'était qu'un préambule, je prévois de donner à cette fanfiction une forme un peu particulière : aux moins les deux prochains chapitres traiteront des origines de mon personnage, sans l'implanter vraiment au sein de la trame de Harry Potter, mais simplement dans l'univers.

De cette base, et si mon personnage et son histoire vous plaisent, alors j'écrirai des histoires dérivées et indépendantes les unes des autres la plaçant au sein de l'histoire, avec plus ou moins de déformations de celle-ci, à différentes périodes (Poudlard, après la guerre, à l'école primaire de Harry pourquoi pas, etc). Selon mon inspiration, mais surtout selon vos envies si cela vous inspire et vous plait. (Je vous donnerai alors les informations à me communiquer à la fin)

Bref, j'espère que j'ai été claire ! :) Donnez moi vos avis, review, bye !


	2. Genèse d'une future garce (Partie 1)

Une petite fille déambulait dans la rue, un air perdu sur le visage, hagard même. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré semble t-il, à en croire les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues pales.

Les badauds la regardaient passer, mi-surpris, mi-dégoutés, et détournaient rapidement le regard, de peur que la fillette ne le croise du sien et ne s'approche. Cela les rendraient alors responsable de l'enfant n'est-ce pas ? Aucun adulte digne de ce nom ne laisserait un enfant seul sans tenter de lui venir en aide. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas vu, un simple coup d'oeil ne signifiait pas qu'ils l'avaient vu, et de toute façon ses parents ne devaient pas être bien loin. Et puis surement quelqu'un d'autre irai lui parler, quelqu'un de moins pressé.

L'enfant marcha et marcha. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. Elle tremblait, de froid ou de peur ? Probablement un peu des deux. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affût, sa maman lui avait dit un jour que lorsque l'on ne peut pas voir, nous ne sommes pas aveugle pour autant, qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir, car la nuit, le monde ne change pas, on a juste éteint la lumière. Pourtant, Katerina ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassurée, et lorsqu'un chat errant bousculât une poubelle, la fit tomber tout en feulant et passa tout près d'elle, elle sursauta violemment et poussa un cri d'effroi. Au même instant, le lampadaire contre lequel elle s'était réfugié, vit alors son ampoule exploser. Plongeant les alentours un peu pus dans la pénombre encore.

Katerina sentit les sanglots monter du fin fond de ses entrailles jusqu'à ses lèvres, s'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi les choses ne cessait de bouger ou d'exploser quand elle était en colère ou qu'elle avait peur ? Une fois, son assiette avait même pris feu ! C'est vrai que la nouvelle femme, de son papa, Clarisse, n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière, mais quand même. Elle ne le voulait pas. Personne ne peut faire ça. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est ce que son papa avait pensé d'ailleurs.

Et ce soir, c'était arrivé une fois de trop. Clarisse l'avait poussé à prendre un bain, alors que Katerina préférait la douche. Elle avait peur de l'eau, ne savait pas nager d'ailleurs ; depuis que sa maman était morte d'un accident de voiture qui l'avait conduite droit dans un lac où elle s'était noyée, Katerina avait refusé de mettre un pied dans l'eau autre que sous la douche. Mais Clarisse avait crié et dit que Katerina n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait obéir, que son papa ne l'aimerai plus si elle ne le faisait pas. Alors elle l'avait fait, et quand il y était enfin, Clarisse lui dit de se laver les cheveux, et lui enfonça la tete sous l'eau. Katerina paniqua. Toute l'eau de la baignoire se retrouva sur le sol de la salle de bain, laissant la petite fille bien au sec dans la baignoire. Sa belle-mère glissa bêtement et se frappa la tête contre le lavabo. Il y eu du sang, rien de grave, la tête, ça saigne beaucoup pour pas grand chose après tout, elle n'avait qu'une petite entaille, mais Clarisse commença à pousser des cris hystériques. Et c'est à ce moment précis que le papa de Katerina rentra du travail.

Quatre heures plus tard et environ quatre kilomètres plus loin, la petite fille était seule dans la rue, frissonnant, pas tant du froid que du souvenir encore très vivace du regard de dégout de son père, de sa poigne sur son bras lorsqu'il l'avait poussé à s'habiller, puis qu'il l'avait poussé dehors, lui disant de ne jamais revenir, qu'ils ne seraient plus là de toute façon.

Alors que la fillette était perdue dans ses pensées. Deux pops se firent entendre, et deux silhouettes apparurent, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il s'approchèrent de Katerina. La petite fille pensa d'abord à courir, mais elle était si fatiguée que l'idée glissa de son esprit, distrait par les vêtements étranges des deux hommes. L'un d'eux fit un signe à l'autre qui resta en retrait. L'autre, un homme très grand vêtu d'une sorte de cape bleue, ou peut-être violette. Elle avait du mal à différencier dans la pénombre, s'avança à pas lents vers elle, comme si il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal blessé.

C'est comme cela que la petite Katerina Turner entra dans le monde de la magie, sa vie prit alors un tournant pour le moins… inattendu.

* * *

Voici une partie de l'histoire de Katerina, je pense écrire d'autre fragments de sa vie jusqu'à ses 16 ans, histoire de bien planter le décor avant de vous proposer de déposer une demande (request) par review qui comporterait : un scénario (une situation, une idée) + le(s) personnage(s) de HP avec le(s)quel(s) vous voudriez voir Katerina (amitié, amour, autre) interagir + d'autres précisions si vous le souhaitez. Je répondrais à cette demande sous forme de one-shot (plus ou moins long selon l'inspiration) dans cette fanfiction.

Si cela vous intéresse (si tant est qu'il y ai des lecteurs ;) n'hésitez pas à me poser une question ou même à déposer une demande si vous avez déjà une idée, je peux publier un ou plusieurs (c'est on jamais !) one-shot avant de délivrer un autre fragment de l'enfance de cette chère Katerina.

Fin du blabla


End file.
